Promise: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba makes Hinata the promise of a life-time as her husband to care for her, love her, nurture her, protect her, and apparently-...Bone the living hell out of her every second of the day, but lovingly and sweetly on their first time.


**AN: Started this one a very long time ago, and never got to finishing it. Maybe a year ago? Yeah. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise: KibaHina OneShot<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked down at those pale little fingers I had known for so long and smiled. They were touching mine; caressing mine. I never thought I'd see the day where something like that would happen between her and I; something so innocent yet intimate, shared between two lovers. It was new to me. I hadn't ever loved a woman like this. She was the only one I swore to myself I'd be gentle and affectionate with, not quick and rough. I'd care for her. I'd love her. I'd look at that engagement ring she was wearing and remember my promise of a lifetime to her.<p>

I had wanted Hinata Hyuga for a very long time, now. To be more specific, since I was only a twelve-year-old little boy, back then just a loud-mouthed, cocky, belligerent kid. It was when I first met her. All it took to make my stomach feel like warm mush was that cute little smile and blush on her face, even if they were induced by Naruto Uzumaki. I still stared at her and fell in love with that facial-expression. It was the one she had now, but this time, _I_ made her have it all on my own. She was blushing at _me_, now…_Me_. I barely deserved to be granted such a lovely sight. And just like that, I was so terrified of ever losing her. Was I becoming insecure? No. I just had it so good now that I was afraid of waking up, like this was some sort of heavenly dream and Hinata was an angel, sitting on her bed facing me with such a beautiful smile.

"I've always wanted to marry someone." She whispered quietly. "Ever since I was little, I would fantasize about walking down the isle in a pretty white dress to the man I loved…But to be honest, I never thought that man would be _you_ someday, Kiba."

I smiled a little at her. "Did you think it'd be Naruto?"

That seemed to slightly surprise Hinata. But it was expected, and by both of us. Hinata knew I was the kind of person to say whatever was on my mind, and I felt the need to discuss the topic.

"…Yes." She painfully admit. "I-I did. Or, no, I just _wanted_ it to be…"

I listened.

"Deep down, I guess I always kind of knew that Naruto would never return my affections." Hinata sighed. "Probably because at first, I didn't even _have_ a crush on him…I just wanted to be like him. I wanted to be brave and confident, and I wanted to fight for what I thought was right, just like he always did no matter what people told him. I really admired that about Naruto…That's what turned it into some kind of love, later on. But it was just timing, Kiba-Kun…"

I felt her gently squeeze my fingertips.

"He was the first person I met with all the qualities I wanted in myself. I guarantee that if I met you before him, you would have been my silly childhood crush."

I squeezed her back and grinned. Could I have really been her little lover-boy back then, if the timing was right? It seemed so impossible; too good to be true. Could she really want someone like me? Well, she did right now…But back then, when I was so scruffy and rough? I didn't even know how to behave, as a boy. I learned through her. It took a while, but my desire to have Hinata for myself one day was enough to keep me going. And here I was today; where I always wanted to be. I made it.

"Hm…" Hinata smiled shyly. "Well, maybe not so silly if it would have been you. We actually know each other and are comfortable together…I never knew Naruto too much despite how much I obsessed about him, and plus, I couldn't even hear him say 'hello' to me without turning bright red and fainting on the spot."

I found myself laughing at the memory. "I gotta admit, I'd always get so jealous when you'd do that around him. But yeah, I get what you mean about comfort…As ironic as this sounds, the guy made you more nervous and uncomfortable than anyone else in the village."

"Hmhm, you're right." She giggled. "If I think about it…Marrying _him_…I wouldn't even be able to kiss him. It'd be so awkward…And I don't think Naruto is attentive and patient enough to deal with someone timid like me. But _you_ are."

Hinata gave me the sweetest grin, sweet enough to get _me_ blushing, of all people.

"Sure, your personality is wild and brash, a little cocky, and you're a bloodthirsty fiend as a shinobi, but-…" She continued. "…But with me, you're such a gentleman! I've never been treated so nicely by anyone. It's like two different Kibas. A really loud hothead and a prince-charming."

Did she just call me a prince? It was so strange to hear someone associate me with flawless perfection, but at the same time, so flattering. It made me feel warm in the stomach that Hinata thought of me that way. Oh, the cheesiness…The warm, fluffy, fuzzy cheesiness…But hey; I secretly liked that feeling.

"Some prince I turned out to be, huh?" I joked, getting her to give that angelic little giggle again.

"But a sweet one."

Once more, I felt our fingers entwine. I had to pull Hinata onto my lap at that point. I couldn't resist her touch at all, being that it was so soft, warm, and gentle. I needed to hold her and savor her affection. Where was my self-control, now? I figured that being a jonin really had no use to me in this department. Hinata was just able to render me into hot mush and throw my guard right out the window…Thank goodness she wasn't an opponent on the battlefield, but rather, my lovely, harmless fiancée.

"One that you're comfortable enough to marry, right?" I asked, massaging and caressing Hinata reassuringly. She felt warm and soft, equally affectionate with me as I was with her. Though, I kinda wanted to get passionate right now; but I wasn't just about to ruin the moment. We always had other times to get hot and heavy with each other.

Oh, how I loved those times we shared, no matter how few of them there were stored in my past and memory. I still was determined to make more moments like that happen between my sexy little Hinata and I.

"Of course…" She murmured quietly, snuggling the side of her head into my chest, as well as her hand over my heart. I prayed that she could feel it racing faster than ever. "Why? Are you doubting me?"

I dared to kiss her forehead and touch her face. She was just so precious that I was afraid I could accidentally hurt her. It was just unbelievable to me that I was getting this close to Hinata, I figured. She was usually so withdrawn and easy to upset if someone got too near her. But Hinata was slowly letting me in, and simultaneously _reeling_ me in, as she had been gradually doing more and more through the course of our relationship.

"No, I just wanna be sure that you're alright with everything that comes with marriage…" I rubbed the tip of my thumb along her lower lip, aching to nibble on her sweet, plump flesh. "I mean, it's not just a ring on your finger and one on mine, and us living under the same roof. Hinata, um…We'll sleep in the same bed."

"…I know…"

"…And we'll wake up together."

"Mm-hm."

"And um…Eat and stuff…Together…"

"Yes." She laughed softly; probably at the stupid shit I was rambling about. "I'm aware of that."

I stayed quiet for a moment; at least until I could figure out how to word what exactly I had been trying to get at. I hoped I could do it in a way where she wouldn't pass out. "Yeah, but-…Are you aware that uh…Y'know…Hinata, just don't freak out or anything when I mention it, cuz I know how uneasy the subject of it makes you, but y'know that we're gonna be havin' sex, right?"

Her eyes widened.

"A lot of it."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Like, every second of the day, cuz y'know I'm such a horny bastard."

Wow. Way to go, self. Now she'll _really_ stay up and conscious!

"O-oh…" Hinata stuttered, staring at me with all the timidity and naivety in the world. Her body tensed briefly. "U-um…Kiba-Kun, I already knew that. And-…Quite frankly…I love you, so I-…I really want that to happen…"

Well, that sure was a surprise.

I felt my heart skip a beat upon her words. They were whispered to me in such an intimate way, intended for my ears only, like Hinata was afraid and unable to utter such things to anyone but me. It was like a secret only I was supposed to know about. I felt special, other than incredibly horny at the thought of pounding her hot little pussy out.

"I'd be so comfortable with everything." She murmured against my chest, resting her delicate face against it. Her breath felt enticingly warm and smelled so very inviting to me. My mouth watered at the scent. "Sure, I'd be nervous too, and a giggling mess, but in a good way. It'd feel just fine because I know you'd make me laugh and ease me if were to ever feel too afraid…Like, for example, I could kiss you and be alright. It's just making love that makes me feel so timid whenever I think about it…"

We both laughed quietly, pulling away a little to look at each other.

"Well, y'know it's gonna happen sooner or later…" I ran my hand down her upper arm. It was smooth and petite like the rest of her, silky with lotion and milky-pale against my tan skin. "But I won't pressure you to be with me like that as soon as we're on the honeymoon or anything. I know it'd take a little longer for you to get comfy about that kinda stuff. But, if you wanna surprise me and get there sooner, you know I'm always ready to hump the living shit out of you."

Despite Hinata's deep blush and laughter, I couldn't mistake my comment to be something hilarious to her. I knew immediately that it was arousing when I smelled the scent her body began to give off. Maybe Hinata just liked how I smirked and winked at her? Or maybe she was really liking the idea of being intimate together. Whichever it was, it sure managed to trigger a chain-reaction from me; I hardened fully. I just hoped that she wouldn't notice and think badly of me. But most likely she wouldn't, being that she was still chaste and didn't know much at all about the male anatomy…Unless she took peeks with her Byakugan every once in a while, which I highly doubted.

Unless…Hinata was secretly a closet-perv. Heh.

"Oh my God!" She covered her mouth, laughing with me again. "Kiba-Kun! Oh my God…"

Seeing Hinata like this made me beam with joy. She was being absolutely adorable and oh-so fuckable right now; more than she usually was. "What? Y'know I'm gonna be boning the hell out of you once we're married, right?"

"You would!" She bravely answered, hiding against my chest and pulling her hair around her. Hinata's body pressed tighter against mine, her large breasts smothering me with warmth. "Just promise that you'll be really loving and sweet the first time…"

I held my little angel snugly and kissed the top of her head. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ Review, please? :3 Thank you! ^^<strong>


End file.
